My Life With You
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: The sequel of 'I Thought It Was For The Best.' Lots of Romance and fluff / Rated M now for the sex scene I wrote x3
1. The Ring's gone!

**My Life With You**

**Chapter – 1**

**Dedicated to : ****lady Alexas **

* * *

**Hikaru POV**

I woke up next to my lover,smiling at him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead. He groaned slightly but then smiled and snuggled closer to me. 'Wake up Kaoru.' I softly whisper into his ear. He opened his eyes but then shut them closed once again. 'I don't wanna get up!' he whined. I chuckled softly and then got up. His eyes opened once again and he pouted. 'Hika—come back to bed..' I only yawned and walked into the bathroom.

A few minutes later when I was done using the toilet I walked outside to see that my '_wife'_ was on the floor staring at the ceiling. 'Anything wrong?' I ask softly. 'No' he whispers plainly, his voice sounding as if he were crying. My eyes widened when I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I rushed to his side, kneeling next to him. I made him sit up and I held his hand, making him look at me. 'Tell me what's wrong' I said. More tears fell. ' I went down to get the both of us something to eat.. and then ….' He paused and sucked in a long breath. ' Mother and father saw my ring and took it away.'

I couldn't believe it, my heart started aching again, not because the ring was gone. It was because my love was crying again. I took his face in my hands and wiped the tears away. 'Shhh, it's okay Kaoru, it's just a ring.' I tried to calm him down, but it didn't work. 'It was our wedding ring Hikaru!' he yelled. 'It was a symbol of our love!' he cried again, tears falling down his slightly red face. I remained motionless and the smiled. 'Like I said Kaoru, it's just a ring.' I whisper. 'Since when did husbands and wives _need_ rings?' I smile warmly at him.

His tears stopped falling and he just kept looking down. 'Feeling better?' I ask him. He nods slightly. 'Will you please look at me now?' He looks up at me and meets my gaze, his beautiful, perfect face was stained with tear marks. 'Come on.' I said, 'Lets go get you cleaned up' I get up and offer my hand to him. He smiles and glady accepts it. We walk hand-in-hand into the bathroom and strip our clothes off. He gets into the tub first and lets out a relaxed sigh. I join him and let out a similar sigh. He took some water into his cupped hands and splashed some on his face. I laugh a little and whisper ' Let me help you with that.' I tell him to come closer and he obeys. I wet my hand and gently rub over the marks with my hand. He smiles. 'That feels really good' he said in his adorable voice. I give him a soft kiss on his lips. He hugs me and whispers that he loves me. A smile tugged on my lips and I whisper back, 'I love you too.'

* * *

End of 1st Chapter, most of the stories here are kinda drabbles….? Lol. Anyways~ Please review I'm really sorry for the short chapter and I won't be able to update for a LONG time since it's the finals and I only make stories with my dad's lappy. Then the holidays will be here… and my dad won't bring the laptop anymore since he won't have work…. Please message me and lemme know what's happening xD and if you're in my fav. Author's list be sure to mail me when you update =3 I love you my onee-chan~! (Haya Cho)

-IluvMyBluePillow signing off~.


	2. A New Wedding Ring?

**Chapter -2 - A New Wedding Ring?

* * *

**

**(Hikaru POV) ./_\.**

Kaoru hasn't been himself lately, he still seems sad about the wedding ring incident. I came back at 10:14am, the usual time I come back from my morning jogs. 'Kaoru~!' I called while I was walking into the kitchen. 'Hello Hikaru..' Kaoru whispered softly as he sat down by the table. I frowned, it's been a week and Kaoru hasn't changed. I gave him a soft kiss on the check and I _think_ I saw a light smile. 'Have you eaten breakfast already, Kaoru?' I ask. He nodded. He got up and I watched as he walked to the living room, leaving me. I walked upstairs to take a shower and freshen up a bit.

**(Kaoru POV) .\_/.**

I sigh and took a sip of my coffee. 'KAORU!' I heard my lover call , 'Could you come to the bedroom please!' I sigh once again and put my cup on the table and walked to the room. 'What is it?' I ask in a slightly irritated voice as I opened the door. I was surprised when I saw Hikaru with a white cloth on his clothes, a paint brush in his hand, a huge white board in front of him which was set on a holder and a stool in front of him.

'What's all of this?' I demanded. 'I've decided to paint you~' he replied with a smug look on his face. I growled slightly. 'Just sit on the stool.' He said while sticking his tongue out at me. I sat down and smiled. Hikaru stared at me and I could swear I could hear his heart beat. He was staring at me with all his heart. His eyes were wide, staring right into mine. 'I haven't seen you smile like that in a while' he said with an identical, loving smile. 'Now sit still so I can paint you.'

**Hikaru (POV) |_~**

About an hour later I said Kaoru could move. He got up and stretched happily. 'Lemme see!' He said cutely. My heart felt all warm again, my Kaoru was turning into himself again. He got up and tried to peek but then I stopped him. 'I'm still putting the finishing touches.' I said. 'But, wouldn't you need me to sit down again?' he inquired. I shook my head. I was tapping the painting with the brush and sort of shaping it..? 'O…kay… done!' I exclaimed with a grin. Kaoru looked at the painting and his eyes widened and he screamed with joy. 'It's wonderful Hikaru! It looks just like me!' 'Really, Kaoru?' I ask with a smile on my face. Kaoru nodded with a grin.

'I think you didn't see this yet' I said. I showed him the ring I painted on his finger and his eyes went teary. I slipped the ring onto his finger, which looked exactly like the one in the painting. He tackle- hugged me and gave me kisses all over my face. I laughed and gave him a kiss on his lips. He took the dried painting and hung it above our head board. Later, at night, while Kaoru was snuggled up next to me smiling warmly. I hugged him closer , if even posible and I whispered ' I'm glad you're back to yourself again.'

* * *

*is so sad* I'm not writing well anymore =( Well, like I said earlier - I won't be able to update for a long time T^T ;A; . But I uploaded both chapters at the same time =D I'll spend all the days I have while my dad has work and the laptop's at home to make stories =P I Luv you Nee Nee chan! =3=


	3. Being the perverted twins again

**Chapter – 3 Being the perverted twins again.**

**Warning – Random Sex Scene Here!**

**Dedicated to – Haya Cho **

**A\N – The twins have been all lovey dovey and now it's twin for the perverted twins to come back~!~!**

**

* * *

**

**Hikaru POV**

I woke up to the sound of Kaoru humming and the tapping of his foot on the floor. 'Nani? What the heck are you doing up so early, Kaoru?' I asked. He smiled and took off both the earphones and said, 'Hikaru, my lover , it's 1:30 PM.'

My jaw dropped and I ran to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, as I walked outside of our bathroom I saw that _my _Kaoru was reading on the bed. He was on his stomach, his legs in the air being lifted up by his knees.

I smirked, he looked just like a teenage girl, a _sexy _teenage girl. I quietly tip – toed to the door and locked it then I went over to the bed and then pounced at Kaoru.

'Oh, Hikaru!' he gasped and giggled. I rested my head on his shoulder while I covered his left arm with mine and I used my other hand to take the book and flip it to the floor.

I got off him gently and flipped him over. He yawned like a kitten and used his hand like a paw, growling playfully at me he scratched me lightly. It wasn't really like a scratch, his nails didn't really land on my cheek ,but they brushed gently against it. I smiled and flicked his nose with mine and growled at him the same way he did me.

He caught me off guard and then pressed our lips firmly against each others. I smirked into the kiss and then pulled away. He pouted and I said, 'A little impatient today aren't we?' Kaoru glared a little, ' I think it's a bit too early to be doing this.' He replied. He got up and walked towards the door.

I jumped off the bed and held down both his arms before he could open the door. I wrapped my arms around him, trapping his arms and I covered him with my warmth. His eye lids fell, only half opened. 'Oh, Hikaru..' he whispered and he stopped supporting himself on his legs.

I carried him bridal style back to the bed and placed him on it lovingly. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains, making the room completely dark since the curtain colours were black. He held out his arm in thin air, looking for me. 'Hikaru.. where'd you go, you naughty boy~' Kaoru giggled sexily. I pushed him down the bed and started licking his neck.

**Normal POV**

Hikaru kept making bright red marks around the others' neck. Moans of the younger twin filled the air, followed by the rustling of sheets. Kaoru sat up and started removing his shirt. 'Nuh-uh, I wanna do it.' The dominant twin declared, he ripped the expensive shirt off, causing the uke to gasp in surprise. Hikaru pushed Kaoru down once again and roamed his hands all over Kaoru's chest. The younger twin cried in pleasure and arched his back slightly.

'Stay down,' the older whispered in a hoarse voice. A whimper escaped from the lips of the one pushed down the bed. The older straddled Kaoru and took his shirt off, getting a blush from Kaoru. He placed his hands on Hikaru's chest and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. He took off Hikaru's pants, followed by the removal of his boxers.

A smirk appeared on Hikaru's face, 'Like what you see?' he growled at his twin. He forced Kaoru to sit up and then bow before him. 'Suck it!' he whispered, while pushing his hips forward, making his erection be pushed on Kaoru's lips. He took it into his mouth and sucked as hard as he could.

'Not so hard, Kaoru.' He said, 'Just suck enough to coat my dick in your delicious saliva.' Kaoru blushed and did as instructed. The younger pulled the hard penis out of his mouth and took off the rest of his clothes. He laid back down on his back and shivered as the cold sheets flattened on his back. Hikaru licked his fingers himself and then shoved all the three fingers up his entrance. The younger yelped out in pain.

'H-Hikaru! I-It hurts!' he cried out in pain. Hikaru's eyes softened and he placed kisses on Kaoru's stomach. 'Lover, I'm sorry.' He said. A smile was seen on the face of Kaoru which made the older smile back. The fingers were stretched and then pulled out.

'A-are you ready, baby?' he asked. Kaoru nodded and braced himself and Hikaru pushed in. Kaoru panted, trying not to think of the pain. He pressed their foreheads together and said 'Just tell me when to move.' The uke nodded.

About five minutes later, Kaoru said that his twin could move. Hikaru pulled out and then immediately pushed back in. A cry of pleasure Kaoru's lips. 'H-harder Hikaru!' he cried. The older began pounding in and out, always hitting Kaoru's prostrate.

'I-I-I'm gonna c-um!' he moaned loadly. 'Kaoru, p-please wait for me!' he groaned. Both of them climaxed at the same time, calling each other's name. They both cuddled under the blankets, Hikaru , not even bothering to pull out of Kaoru whispered, 'Sweet Dreams my love..' and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End of 3rd chapter :3 Yay! I made my first lemon ;P I kinda rushed it in the end because my mom was telling to stop using the laptop and I really wanted to get this chapter up so I had to rush. Gomen ne! Please R&R. I hope you liked the chapter dedicated for you Nee Nee! Sorry for any wrong english/missing words & spelling mistakes! Like I said, I was in a rush :'( I'm really sorry~! I Luv chu Nee Nee~! And sorry for the 'chapter name' even though it's not so perv... ;A;**


	4. Hika and Kao kitteh!

**Chapter 4 – Hika and Kao Kitteh!**

**Warnings – a little twin smut in the start, but then fluff, just like clouds later **

**Dedicated to – yumi-chan-likes-chainsaws.**

**(If you'd like to have a decdication, review!)

* * *

**

**Hikaru POV**

I groaned as I got up and noticed that my penis was hard. 'What the heck…?' I whispered I turned to see Kaoru, as innocent as ever, using my bare chest as a pillow.

Not that I minded. I turned to face him and started rubbing my erection on him.

I shivered as I continued dry humping my lover. I kept going lower and lower until I found his cock. I started rubbing vicoriously, panting as I did.

Kaoru's eyes shot open and he gasped, watching me.

Soon, he started to moan again, just like last night he held onto my shoudlers and gave a loud cry as he came, spilling his cum all over my climaxing dick.

Kaoru whimpered and looked at me. 'Hikaru~!' he whined.'Why all the sudden early sex in the morning?' I chuckled softly. 'I dunno, just felt like doing that.' I growled playfully at him. He rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his body from the sweat and cum.

I followed Kaoru and did the same. He went and dressed into his Pj's which I thought was just adorable. Kaoru came out early and curled up under the blankets.

I walked out wearing a black sweater and some Pj jeans. 'Going to sleep already Kao?' he smiled at me and nodded.

'Awww,' I cooed , 'I was gonna walk in our garden.' 'At this hour Hikaru?' he inquired. It was 12:23 am. Since the both of us made love earlier, we woke up at night. 'Well, I don't see why not, Kaoru, but if you wanna stay and sleep.. that's fine but I'm going to have a walk.' I said firmly.

**Kaoru POV**

I exhaled through my nose and said 'Hikaru, I'll come with you.' I smiled at him and was glad to receive one right back. He held out his hand and I held on to it as he pulled me off the bed and into his arms. I giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

We walked outside our house and into our private garden. I sat down on the grass and gently tapped the pond water with my finger tips. I felt kind of sad since I only saw my own reflection. But not for long, Hikaru's reflection appeared in the water in a blink of an eye. I laughed softly to myself as I watched Hikaru make funny faces to the fish in the water.

**Normal POV**

Once Kaoru got his lover to stop annoying the fish they both sat under the Sakura tree and whispered sweet nothings into the other's ear.

The younger sibling gasped when his sibling bit his ear lightly. 'I thought we were going to walk around,' whispered Kaoru.

'Well, if you wanna get out of this comfortable spot, and walk around the garden instead of cuddling under this tree and -' Kaoru cut him off.

'Forget I even—' _meaw meaw meaw meaw! _ '..mentioned that.' Kaoru said. 'D-did you hear that Hikaru? _Meaw meow!_ Hikaru's eyes widened and he got up. It sounds like kittens… on the street? Hikaru walked towards the sound, followed by his baby brother.

The both gasped as it started to rain, 'Hurry Kaoru!' 'We gotta find those kittens and get inside bnefore we both catch colds!' the older twin called. 'Hikaru! I found them!' Kaoru called. He picked up the damp box with two identical kittens and they both ran inside.

They rushed into their bedroom and Kaoru put down the box gently on the floor. _'meaw meaw meaw!'_ the two twin kittens cried. Hikaru rushed to their cupboard and got some towels, he got three. He gave one to himself and to Kaoru, since the towel was big, the two baby animals would be able to share.

He dried himself and then changed into his PJ's fully. He watched as Kaoru didn't even dry himself yet, he cared more about the kittens. Kaoru dried them and then rushed down and then came back up with a bowl and two big jugs of milk. The kittens started crying again when Kaoru entered. 'I guess they're hungry.' Kaoru giggled and put the bowl down and poured the milk into it.

The kittens walked towards the milk and started drinking eagerly. Once they were done both twins laughed softly and lay some blankets by the corner of their room and put the kittens there to sleep for the night. Kaoru finally dried himself and changed into some new PJ's. Hikaru sighed and he crawled into bed and put some blankets on himself. Kaoru got in too and his lover was more than happy to tuck him in.

He kissed Kaoru's lips softly and whispered, 'Good-night my lover.' The younger twin blushed and kissed him back lovingly. 'Good-night.' Kaoru rubbed their noses together and then… 'Meaw~' Kaoru giggled at Hikaru, then they both fell asleep.

* * *

End of 4th Chapter! Sorry for sucky ending! *cries* Sorry for any bad English, missing words and spelling mistakes. :'( *hugs Haya Cho* I hope you liked this chapter onee-chan~. **(PS- WHEN THERE WAS A 'MEAW' IN THE LAST PARAGRAPH, KAORU WAS THE ONE WHO SAID IT! :D )**


	5. Just Like Us

**Chapter -4 – Just Like Us**

**Dedicated to : Haya Cho (my nee nee chan)

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

The two twins have already woken up and exchanged their 'Good morning' and 'I love you' kisses. They were now downstairs with their kittens. 'They look exactly the same, Hikaru.' Said the younger twin. Hikaru nodded in agreement. Hikaru petted the kitten which he named 'Hika' while the other one was named 'Kao'. Hika purred and the older twin smiled.

'Hikaru..' the uke whined slightly, 'This chair's broken.' He pouted as he almost feel off. 'Aww, come over here sweet heart.' The older twin said, wanting him to sit on his lap. Kaoru blushed and then sat down on his lover's lap. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his twin and his left hand crept down to the sexy ass of his twin. He grapped it and growled playfully at him. Kaoru gasped and his face turned red. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on his lips.

They both pulled away when they heard a sound, no it wasn't the sound of them making out, it was purring..? They looked over at the kittens who were leaning and rubbing against each other like how a cat would do to a human's leg. 'Awwww! How cute!' they both cried in unison. 'Hika' started licking 'Kao' as if he was trying to do what the real twins were doing. The younger kitten purred lightly and licked the other back.

The two human twins held both the kittens. 'I think you guys—' Hikaru said. 'Are a bit too young to be doing this.' Kaoru finished. The baby animals started crying, like when the twins first found them. '_MEAW MEAW MEAW!'_ they cried, squirming and clawing, trying to get to the other. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled, knowing how it felt to be separated from each other. Then they put them down and they ran to each other.

_Flashback_

'Mommy! Where's Kaoru? I wanna take a shower with him now!' little Hikaru cried, tugging at his mother's sleve. His mother carried him up in his arms and said, ' He'll be taking a shower by himself today sweety.' She said kindly cradling the five year old boy. Hikaru started crying and he ran, through their giant mansion, looking for his twin. 'Kaoru!' he cried. 'Hikaru!' he heard a response, he then started running towards it. He found his twin running towards him, nude and a bit wet.

The maid tried making Kaoru take his shower, but he kept running. The two twins hugged each other and the older said, 'Lets take a shower together Kaoru! We'll aslways be together! We'll never be apart!' Kaoru blushed and nodded.

_End of Flashback_

The two twins smiled at the kittens when he saw them licking each other again, on the cheek. Hikaru held his twin close and kissed the tip of his ear, ' I love you.' He whispered. Kaoru blushed and whispered back, 'Love you too~' followed by a little giggle. Kaoru's face turned pale when he looked back at the kittens. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and looked at the kittens too. All the color of his face was drained away. 'HIKARU! IS HIKA HUMPING KAO?'

* * *

End of Chapter -5! :3 wooohooo! Twincest kitty sex~!~! R&R XDD Sorry for wrong English/Missing words and spelling mistakes!


	6. Just a Sunset

**Chapter – 6 -Just a Sunset**

**Dedicated to – satinkiss **

**(Sorry it's so short :'( )**

**Written in – Hikaru's POV**

**

* * *

**

I held Kaoru's hand and we both walked into the roof . He brought the two kittens in too. I held Kao and he held Hika. We both sat and watched the sun set. I smiled and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He blushed and whispered my name lovingly. The sunset reflected perfectly through his honey colored eyes. The wind ran through his hair and he sighed, in a relaxing way. He leaned his head on my shoulder and intertwined out fingers together with his left hand.

His right hand was busy petting the two adorable kittens, we officaially kept as our 'Kids.' They were both sleeping, curled up next to each other and whenever Kao would shake Hika would climb on top of Kao and rub their heads together, then they would fall asleep again. I shifted slightly uncomfortably in my chair. 'Kaoru…?' I ask, 'Could you please sit next to me?' I smile warmly at him, hoping he would say yes. He nodded happily.

I made room for him by shifting more to the left. He curled up next to me. I smiled and snuck my arm around him. He blushed again and snuggled close to me, 'The sunset's so beautiful.' He whispered. I grinned, 'Yeah it's ok…' I said in a dull tone. 'Hikaru.. you don't think it's beautiful do you?' he asked. 'No.. sorry..' I said. He grabbed my chin softly and gave me a loving kiss. 'I'm glad you tell me the truth, Hikaru.' He whispered.

'But, why don't you think that it's beautiful?' he inquired. 'Well…,' I began. 'I think you're _way_ more beautiful.' I said honestly. He gave me a treat to my ears by giggling and I kissed him lovingly.

* * *

End of chapter 6! I'm running our of ideas people! I'm sorry since this chapter sucks! *cries and runs away* r&r! **SORRY FOR MISSING WORDS/SPELLING MISTAKES AND BAD ENGLISH!. (I didn't check ^^'' ) **


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Chapter- 7 – Happy Birthday!**

**Dedicated to : Haya Cho (I love you sooo much onee-chan! I'll dedicate most of the chapters to you!)**

**Written in : Normal POV

* * *

**

'Kaoru! Kaoru,' the older twin said, as he shook his lover, trying to get him out of bed. 'Ngh…' Kaoru whined, 'What is it?' he demanded to know. Hikaru placed a small kiss on the cheek of the uke. 'Happy Birthday, Kaoru!' he cried. The younger twins' eyes lit up, then he launched himself to his love, 'Happy Birthday, Hikaru!' he giggled.

The two twins have already moved in together, they owned a big house which their parents used when they were still love sick teenagers. It didn't take long to get used to it since all their stuff have been moved there already. They both raced down the stairs, fresh from their morning bath.

Kaoru took out the birthday cake they ordered from their private chef yesterday. 'It took so yummmy!~!' the younger said in his childish voice. Hikaru called out their kids and they started running happily. The two human twins put the kittens on the kitchen table, which they then started running around on. Kaoru put on an extremely tiny party hat on the kittens because he thought it would look adorable on them.

Hika growled and removed his hat by repeatdly hitting it with his paws. He looked over at Kao who was sitting proudly with his party hat. The seme cat smirked and took off Kao's hat and started laughing at him. The younger kitten started crying and ran over to Kaoru. 'Awww, what's wrong Kao?' the younger twin inquired, 'Hey.. where's your party hat?' he said. The kitten which he was holding kept saying '_Meaw meaw meow,' _over and over again.

Hikaru, who saw the incident gave Hika a soft pat on the head. 'You should be gentle with Kao, he hasn't adapted to the whole I'm-the-seme-and-I'm – more-dominant, thing yet.' He told the seme kitten. It sort of nodded, then walked over to the other baby animal and 'Meaw'd ' at him. Kaoru put the younger kitten down and pushed him forward, telling him to forgive his twin.

Kao happily licked the cheek of Hika. The dominant kitten's face lightened up and he licked the other's cheek back. The two twins laughed and Hikaru gave his lover a small box. 'I-I got a gift for you..' he said, shyly. Kaoru blushed and held the box in his hand. ' I got something for you too..' The younger twin whispered softly and gave an identical box to his lover. They both opened it and smiled.

Hikaru got Kaoru a necklace with a red heart which was written 'I Love you, Kaoru.' 'C-Could you help me put it on…?' Kaoru asked. The seme grinned and nodded, he put the necklace around Kaoru's neck and walked behind him, still holding on and then he hooked the lock on. He gave him a small kiss on the neck and Kaoru blushed.

Kaoru got Hikaru a golden watch, at the bottom of it was written 'Hikaru + Kaoru.' The older twin smiled and put it on his left wrist. He intertwined their fingers together and gave Kaoru a passionate kiss on the lips. Once they pulled away he whispered, 'I'll never take it off.' They smiled and hugged each other. 'Well….,' Kaoru said, 'Time for cake!' he grinned.

Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing when they saw that Kao's head was stuck in the left side of the cake. Hika was trying to pull Kao out by biting his tail and pulling, but that only made the younger kitten cry out in pain, so he stopped. The uke giggled and then pulled the kitten out of the cake. It started licking the cake off it's lip and then it 'meaw'd' happily. Hika started licking Kao's face.

Kaoru divided the cake, half of the cake was the side the kitten got stuck in and the other was still in a perfect cut out a small piece for Hikaru and another for himself. Later that night, the two lovers crawled under the blankets, and Hikaru gave Kaoru _his other present.

* * *

_

_**Sorry for the random chapter (xDD) I made the kittens seem kind of human ^/^**_

_**Hope you liked the chapter nee-nee-chan/other readers! Please Read and Review~! ^3^ **_


	8. A Time Together

**Chapter-8 A Time Together**

**Warnings –Crossdressing, fluff and kittehs! ^^**

**Dedicated to – Haya Cho**

**Written in – Normal POV

* * *

**

The two Hitachiin twins made sure to put lots of water and food in the kittens' bowls. Why? Well, the two lovers were going out on a date. Yes, a date and Kaoru was wearing the dress.

The younger twin had the necklace Hikaru gave him for their birthday. He was wearing a blue dress which was above his knees, with a blue transparent cloth which hung from his shoulders and reached to his elbows. He wore slightly glittered, light blue, high-heeled shoes.

The older twin wore a black tuxedo without a tie, since he refused to wear one no matter how much his twin begged. He had the watch Kaoru gave him and he wore dark black shoes. 'You two be good now,' Kaoru said to his kids. 'Hika, don't be too rough on Kao if you both decide to do _something_!' Kaoru giggled.

The older twin sighed, 'Come on my uke! We're gonna be here all night if we don't leave now.' The younger sibling pouted and walked to his twin and hooked their arms together. As the both of them walked out they said goodbye to the twin kittens and then locked the door. They two lovers got into the limo and were off to the 'Firefly Lovers' restaurant.

Once they got there Hikaru walked towards one of the waiters. 'I believe we have a reservation, under the name 'Hitachiin' ?' The waiter raised an eyebrow and looked at them both, a little shocked to see two twins and then he quickly looked at his notepad. 'Ah, yes , right this way.' He led the way to the far corner of the restaurant. 'Just call when you want to order,' said the waiter and walked away.

Hikaru took the hand of his lover and held it, 'I love you Kaoru.' He said with affection dripping in his voice. The younger twin blushed and replied, 'I love you more, Hikaru.' He whispered. The two ordered a medium sized plate of sphagetti, just one, the both of them would be happy to share a plate.

The seme took his fork and twirled and noodles around with it. 'Open up~' he purred in a low voice. The younger twin giggled and opened his mouth to receive the food. 'I'll feed you now~' he giggled and did the same to his twin. The two twins continued feeding each other until the last sphagetti piece. 'Check please!' they called in unison.

While the two left the restaurant, Hikaru took a look at his watch. 'Hm…' he hummed. 'It's still 8:16pm.' He said loud enough for Kaoru to hear. 'I guess we could go somewhere else. It's still pretty early.' Kaoru's eyes lit up with ideas. 'I wanna go to the place with the fountain.. the place where we used to go as kids, do you still remember where it is, Hikaru?' his lover asked.

The older twin smiled. He took the hand of his twin and they both ran towards a direction. 'Hikaru! Slow down! I might tri—' the uke couldn't finish as he tripped on one of the bricks and fell. Hikaru turned to his twin and caught him. 'Are you alright Kaoru?' he asked, extremely scared that his twin could be injured. 'I-I-I'm fine..' whispered the caught twin.

With a sigh of relief, the lovers continued. 'There's the fountain!' he cried happily. The younger twin sat by the fountain, getting wet a little with the drips of water that splashed to the surface. Hikaru smiled and sat next to his twin. He swung an arm around his twin's waist and pulled him closer. Kaoru blushed and leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

The seme placed a kiss on the temple of his lover. 'I want a waffle..' he younger whined. 'Well… where am I gonna get my lovely princess one?' he asked. Kaoru giggled and pointed to the waffle stand at the corner of the street. 'Pwease Hika.. I want one..' Kaoru said in his cute voice and pouted, blinking beautifully. The older gave a sigh ( the I'm-so-in-love-with-you kind of sigh) and got up and bought two cheese waffles. He ran back to the uke and gave him one.

He grinned as his lover took a bite and another and another, until he finished it. 'That was delicious~' he giggled. 'Would you like another one?' Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded cutely, 'I'll get my own this time.' 'Nuh-uh Kaoru~' He said with a smirk, 'You can have mine.' The younger took the waffle and blushed, 'Thank you Hika..'

Hikaru took another glance at his watch, 'It's 8:30..' he mummered. 'I guess we better get home now.' the wonderful voice of his uke broke the silence. They both held hands, not wanting to go by limo since they were supposed to get home at 9:00pm. On their way they both saw a few shops. One of them caught Kaoru's eye and made him stop walking. He stared at the pink candy shop with billions of sweets on the shelves and some flowers and stuff toys.

'Hehe, Want one, Kaoru?' he asked. The younger nodded with a grin. They both walked inside and came out with a pink fluffy kitty toy holding a heart written 'I Love You!' The younger twin hugged it and smiled. 'Hikaru.. you didn't need to get it..' the uke whispered. Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru and gave him a firm, yet gentle kiss. The younger blushed and they both continued to walk home, with Hikaru's arms around his twin's waist.

Once they got home they saw that the two kittens were curled up in their bed and sleeping soundly. It was exactly 9:00pm. 'They sleep a bit too early, don't you think Hikaru?' the older nodded in agreement. They both got changed into their PJs and crawled under the blankets. Kaoru cuddled close to Hikaru's chest. 'Today was wonderful.. he whispered.' The seme smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger twin protectively. 'Good-night darling.' He whispered and went to sleep.

The younger twin looked at his twin lovingly, he got up and gently kissed him on the lips. Then he snuggled to his position and blushed when the felt the arms wrap around him once again. Before he followed his twin to dream land, he hugged the stuff toy close to him and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**End of 8**__**th**__** chapter! Thanks for reading! ^_^ Don't worry I'm not done yet x3 *hugs* Sorry for weird chapter… it's been stuck in my head and I HAD to let it out O.O Please Review! I find some people reading and just leaving it _ YOU REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!**_


	9. Playing With The Kittens

**Chapter -9 Playing with the Kittens**

**Dedicated to – Haya Cho (again, because nobody reviewed, only NeeNee!)**

**Warnings!- EXTREME FLUFF :3 With some lime :P **

**Written in –Normal POV**

**

* * *

**

'I'm bored!' the older twin declared raising his fist and them slamming it down to the table. Kaoru sighed, 'Why don't we play with the kittens?' he suggested. Hikaru groaned and lay down on the bed, on his back. He looked at his twin upside down since he hung half his body to the floor, while the other half was on the bed.

'Mmmhmm..,' the upside down twin hummed as he thought of the idea. 'Yeah, why not?' With that the two lovers were off looking for their children. 'Where are those both..?' the said in unison. 'Maybe they're in the garden..?' the uke said as he looked out the window. Outside, he saw the two kittens wrestling each other on the grass and chasing each other.

A smile appeared on his face as he continued to watch. 'The garden? Oh yeah! I forgot to turn the sprinkles on…' Hikaru said thoughtfully as he clicked the 'on' button for the sprinkles. Kaoru's eyes widened. The two kitten twins started running inside, soaking wet. The younger twin let out a sigh and opened to the door to welcome to wet kittens inside.

'TskTsk, Look at you too!' Kaoru said, tapping his foot on the floor. 'You're all dirty and wet! You both need a _**bath**_!'he declared. The two kittens ran for their lives, but Hikaru caught them, 'Bath time!' he said with a grin. The twin holding the kittens looked around, 'Where'd Kaoru go…?' he whispered to himself as he walked towards their spare bathroom.

He walked in and looked at his twin who was kneeling in front of the tub as he touched the water, making sure it was warm. After some minutes of quiet staring, Kaoru got up and took Kao. He put him right in front of his face and said, 'Now, Kao, be a good kitten and don't squirm, okay?' Kaoru said with a smile. The baby uke kitten nodded. The younger twin slowly lowered his child in the water.

The kitten got in and began swimming around. The two twins giggled a bit. In the tub was some styrofoam, so if the kittens were tired they could dig their nails into it and float a bit. Kao kept swimming around meawing at the twins with a smile. Kaoru smiled and kneeled down again and pet Kao's wet head. 'Good kitty~' he said with a giggle and a slight pouting of his lips.

The two semes watched as their ukes were smiling. They both sighed and stared with affection shining in their eyes. 'Well, Hika, wouldn't you like to join Kao in the bath now?' asked the younger twin. It nodded and was picked up by Kaoru. 'Now be good like your brother.' He said this then slowly lowered him into the bath, like how he did for Kao. It meaw'd lowdly as it tried to escape, but then the younger kitten swam close to him and smiled.

Hika looked at him and stopped splashing. They both hung onto the floating styrofoam and rubbed against each other, purring. The two human twins sighed, smiling as they looked at the two little kittens who reminded them of themselves. Kaoru blushed and gave Hikaru a small kiss on the cheek without him suspecting it. The older twin chuckled as he felt Kaoru's soft lips against his cheek. The two kittens smiled as they looked at their parents who were now hugging each other close and whispering something into the other's ear.

After the two human twins gave their children a nice thourough cleaning, they went to drying them. Hikaru took Kao and Kaoru took Hika. They both got some towels and started with rubbing gently, being careful not to harm the kitten. They then dried the tail, which didn't take quiet long. The twins carefully dabed the head of the baby animals and threw the towels into the laundry basket.

'Now, lets play!' giggled Kaoru. They carried the kittens to the play room and set them down. 'Oh, I forgot something, I'll be right back.' Said the uke as he ran out and raced up the stairs. Hikaru smiled at his love's cuteness and the gave a gentle pat on the head of the two kittens. They both smiled and meow'd happily. Kaoru came back grinning as he held the toy Hikaru got him the previous night.

He sat down with the three of them cross-legged, he took the kitten and sat it next to the twins. 'Hello!' the younger twin said with another voice as he moved the kitten making it looked like it talked to the alive creatures. The two kittens blinked and Hika pounced and tried to bite it. Kaoru cried and pulled the toy before Hika could bite it. 'No biting!' he said, with a rather angry look on his face. 'Hikaru gave me this and I want to treasure it always!' he said.

Hika,Hikaru and Kao all stared at him. The younger twin's face turned red and he hung his head, running his fingers through the soft fur of the toy. _I said that outloud… didn't I….._ Hikaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Kaoru and gave him a kiss. The uke blushed and wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover. He let himself be pushed to the floor as Hikaru crawled on top of him. They pulled away, gasping for breath.

Hikaru grinned then growled playfully in Kaoru's ear, smirking as he earned a soft moan from his uke. Kao meaw'd and the two twins pulled away. The two twin kittens stared at them and blinked innocently. Hikaru and Kaoru gulped, 'Well, you two go sleep now, we've got something we forgot to do in the ... um... the..bedroom!' they said in unison and ran outside the door. While the two twins were about to enter their bedroom, Kaoru cried out 'I forgot my stuff toy there!' 'I'll be right back Hikaru…' he said with a sigh.

'You're being quiet forgetful, Kaoru,' said the older twin, with a smile. His voice slowly got dangerously low, 'But that's what I love about you,' he whispered sexily as he ran his tongue up Kaoru's neck. The younger twin moaned in pleasure. 'I-I-I-I… I'll be r-right back..' he said as he walked back downstairs with a red face. Hikaru smirked and he looked over at Kaoru and glanced at his ass a bit. Satisfied, he walked into the room and got prepared for Kaoru to come back.

Kaoru walked to the playroom, smiling happily, knowing that Hikaru would _welcome_ him into the room again. He walked into the room and his face turned white. Hika was on top of Kao gently _jumping_ on him. Kao let out several 'meaws' and pants. The shocked twin grabbed his toy and ran for his life upstairs. He pouted and covered the eyes of his stuff toy, ' I'm sorry you had to see that Sir. KaoruheartHikaru!

* * *

**Hehe, I know that they're ur fav Onee-chan :D. Please Review! I hate it when I don't have much reviews :'( Luv you Nee Nee ^^ (Sorry, didn't check for wrong grammar :( I'm sorry!) **


	10. That First Time

**Chapter- 10 – That First Time**

**Dedicated to : All my readers :) **

**Written in – Normal POV**

**Warning – Extremely Short :(

* * *

**

'Hikaru?' The younger twin nudged his lover with his elbow. 'Do you remember the first time we said 'I love you' to each other? Not the family love, but the 'other kind'?' he asked. Hikaru smiled. 'How could I forget?' he teased.

_~Flashback~ _

_Kaoru smiled as soon as they got home. 'Hikaru! Today is the start of the summer holidays! Lets go outside, just the two of us!' he giggled. The older twin smirked, 'We look old enough, why don't we just go buy some beer?' Kaoru gasped, pretending to be Tamaki. 'That's a wonderful idea onii-san~!' he grinned. With that the two soon to be lovers bought ten beer bottles._

_Hikaru made a sour expression on his face as he drank his third. 'I think I'm gonna puke..' he groaned as he reached to get his fourth one. The younger twin grinned, 'You can do –hiccup- it Hikaru~!' Kaoru already drank his fifth one and he was busy admiring his older brother. Hikaru gulped down the beer then reached for the last one._

'_Go! Go! Go! Go!' Kaoru chanted as his twin kept drinking without removing his lips from the tip of the bottle. 'Yay! You finished it!' Kaoru smiled. Without warning the older Hitachiin launched himself to his twin and they both lost their first kiss to the other. They both pulled away and stared into each each others' eyes._

_**Everything was so perfect, but they ruined it by saying something stupid like ' **__I love you…__**'

* * *

**_

_**Wahahaha! My dad is taking away the laptop! *cries* This is the last chapter =] Hope you liked it! *cries even more* Good-bye all my faithful readers! IluvMyBluePillow signing off..**_


	11. BONUS CHAPTER

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**Dedicated to - Lynne07! (Sorry, I was took lazy to look for your pen name on T.T)**

**Yes yes, I know I haven't been active, too busy reading manga… T.T I'm sorry! I hope you like this Bonus Chapter! ^o^;

* * *

**

"Look Hikaru!" the younger twin smiled and pointed up at the sky. The two twins decided to stay outside, in their garden. The two kittens were tackling and running around on the fields of grass. Hikaru, on the other hand had a blue top hat on, just staying quiet and humming away the minutes while browsing through the music in his phone. Kaoru frowned, his twin was busy with his electronics when he was the one who suggested to go out.

At that moment, Hika pounced on to Hikaru's stomach making him jump up from the chair he was lying down on, causing his hat to roll off. The younger twin laughed and took the older kitten off Hikaru's shirt. "Hmm, you were saying something Kaoru?" the older twin said with a grin on his face, thinking he should pay attention to his lover because of the karma he just got from the kitten.

Kaoru huffed and looked away. "It's nothing!" he said rather stubbornly. The older twin felt a twist of sadness and guilt wash through his gut. He got off his chair and gave Kaoru a loving kiss of the cheek. "Aww, I'm sorry my love, what were you saying?" the smooth talking seme purred and wrapped his arms around the younger twin. The uke smiled and nuzzled into his lover's neck.

He pulled away and pointed at the sky, his eyes following his finger. Hikaru looked up and gave his twin a puzzled look. "What is it?" he asked. Kaoru laughed and lied down on the chair, the older twin did the same and wrapped his arms around Kaoru. "Really, what is it?" he asked once again, demanding to know. "It's the shape of a heart," the younger giggled. "What is?" asked the slow twin.

Kaoru let out a groan and said, "The clouds!" he said, in a rather annoyed tone. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" Hikaru said with a laugh. He looked up again and smiled, it really did look like a heart cloud. "Perfect," Hikaru said with a proud smirk on. "Hm?" Kaoru sounded and looked over a his lover. "Come here~," the older said and pulled Kaoru closer to him. Hikaru took out his cell phone and dialed someone.

"Who're you ca—" The uke was cut off when Hikaru placed his finger on his lips. "Yes, this is Hikaru, everything's set, start the operation." He said in a happy tone and he shut his phone and put it in his pocket. "Now, Kaoru, I want _you_ to look up." The older said in a smooth tone and gently ran his fingers up, from Kaoru's collar bone to his chin, making Kaoru shudder and look up.

His eyes widened as two planes, twisted through the huge cloud shaped as a heart, making letters. _What was it? Kaoru thought. Was that an H? Was that a K? _A blush was spreaded over Kaoru's cheeks as the planes flew away leaving a perfect "**Hikaru + Kaoru**" in the heart cloud. "H-ikaru… Did you order them to do that?" the younger twin asked, stunned. "And if I did?" Hikaru said with a smirk on his face. Kaoru smiled and wrapped his arms around Hikaru and kissed him.

The older twin smiled and kissed his lover back, forcing his tongue into his mouth. "How are you going to say 'Thank You' I wonder…" Hikaru said with perverted thoughts dancing around in his head. Kaoru giggled, "All right Hikaru, I'll let you handcuff me to the bed today!"

* * *

**Muhaha! :3 End of the BONUS CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed reading ^^ Sorry, I haven't been alive lately…. ._. Review Please! I stopped writing cause nobody says I shud T.T Hope you liked it Lynne! Love – Kura ^^**


End file.
